Lesson 29: Guda-Guda Here-Here! Shopping
is the twenty-ninth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It continues the introduction of Ken Hisatsu with the revelation of the whereabouts of the Virtuous Beast Sword and the attempts to get it back. Synopsis After discovering Ken sold off the Virtuous Beast Sword, he and Retsu must get it back from an old Chinatown antiques dealer who hates Geki Juken. Plot Though Ken now on the team, it turned out that he lost SoZyuTo and left to find it. Ken took Retsu with him, revealing that he actually sold it as they arrive to Chinatown. Once they arrive to the store he sold the SoZyuTo to, they are confronted by its shopkeeper, Hanyon: an elderly woman with a hatred for Geki Jūken users. When Ken asked for it back, Hanyun refused to sell it back with her many traps keeping the two at bay. Elsewhere, Kata sends his student, Chouda of the Rin Jū Ostrich-Ken to collect more suffering for Maku as Rio returns, giving Mere instructions to find the SoZyuTo. As Chouda begins his attack on the city, Jan, Ran, and Gou intervene, only to fall for Chouda's deception. When they dispatch with her latest trap, Ken and Retsu find an old photograph of a young woman with Bat Li when the Kensei himself appears and attacks the two. However, Ken realizes it is not Bat Li and uses his Geki Hard Diamond grind to reveal that it was actually Hanyun. She tells her story of how she fell in love with Bat Li when he saved her, but he did not fulfill his vow to remain by her side as he promised. The battle with Chouda continues, as he is defeated by the three others in an attempt to destroy him and then grows to his giant size. Gou fights in Geki Tohja Wolf, as Ran and Jan cannot do anything until Retsu arrives to the battlefield in Geki Gazelle. Chouda is defeated by both, but not before he created an egg that burrowed underground as he died. Meanwhile, Ken then brings Hanyun to see Bat Li, who thanks her for the charm she made for him long ago and Hanyun is brought to tears as she gives Ken the SoZyuTo to thank him. Ken returns to the group with the SoZyuTo in hand, but Sha-Fu scolds him for having sold it in the first place but forgives him for helping Hanyun. Meanwhile, Rio gets into a confrontation with Maku over his whereabouts and a question of loyalty leads to a fight between them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Hanyun (Young): Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, *'Viewership': 6.1% *'Pre-Credits': SaiBlade Fingers DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Lesson 29: Guda-Guda Here-Here! Shopping, Lesson 30: The Sei-Sei de Dou-dou Woman, Lesson 31: We Muni-Muni!, and Lesson 32: Zowangi-Zowango! The Gathering, Beast Origin Village. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa